Молоко и мёд
by Melissa Badger
Summary: А что делать прекрасной даме, если бьющиеся за нее равны друг другу по силе? Только выбирать. Фик написан по заявке от Шинигами. Условия: Алукард/Интегра/Андерсон; красная нить - битва за прекрасную даму.


**Молоко и мёд**

— Протестанская шлюха…

— Госпожа… — выдохнутое сквозь зубы и чуть более резкое, непонятно кому принадлежащее движение, от которого Интегра недовольно застонала, не зная, как ответить на прозвучавшее почти одновременно обращение. Да и не хотелось отвечать, не мог разум, пытавшийся сообразить, как достойно выйти из этой ситуации, думать о чем-то большем, кроме как о горячем, будто прогретом солнцем Италии теле, на котором она сидела верхом, и прохладном теле немертвого, холод которого дразнил и хоть немного охлаждал разгоряченную кожу спины.

— Одна женщина из многих, не лучше и не хуже других… — сильные, покрытые светлыми волосками пальцы до синяков сжали женские бедра и потянули на себя, желая заставить женщину еще раз вскрикнуть. Горячие, влажные от сбегающих по щекам струек пота губы накрыли трепещущиеся женские, немилосердно кусая, словно вместе с очередным толчком со стороны вампира через тело почти жалобно застонавшей Интегры, как ток по проводам, священнику передались и привычки немертвого, осторожно, не до крови прихватывающего синеющую под этими укусами кожу плеча.

— Единственная, не похожая ни на кого…

— Я уничтожу...

— Я всегда буду защищать...

— Еретичка…

— Рыцарь веры…

Поцелуи и прикосновения четырех сильных ладоней к ее телу не прекращались, как не заканчивались звучащие одновременно произносимые то шепотом, то в полный голос, но всегда звучащие в унисон слова, такие разные, но кристально четко понимаемые Интегрой. Так не должно быть, так просто не должно. Она не должна думать, чьих ласк ей хочется больше, не должна думать о том, как она позволяет двум мужчинам одновременно брать ее, не должна думать о вызывающей то краску стыда, то сладострастную ухмылку непристойной позе. И еще закрывавшая глаза и прикусывающая губы леди Хеллсинг точно не должна была выбирать и не должна была думать о том, чьи именно слова отзываются мурашками на тыльной стороне шеи и тянущими, почти болезненными вспышками желания внизу живота.

— Дай мне только шанс и я убью тебя…

— Позвольте мне вечно любить вас…

— Замолчите оба!.. — отчаянно выдохнула приказ Интегра, которой казалось, что двое мужчин, что каждый со своей стороны брали ее, разорвут ее пополам. Не только тело, но и душу, потому что как бы ни были приятны ей слова вампира, презрительные, жестокие слова священника — хотя священника ли? — заставляли ее сердце колотиться еще сильнее.

— Не смей мне указывать…

— Как пожелаете, Хозяйка…

И еще неизвестно, что больше понравилось тихо постанывающей, но уже не от боли, а от удовольствия Интегре: вызов и насмешка в давшем петуха басовитом голосе человека или не скрываемое более за пеленой ехидных полуулыбок обожествление в бархатном баритоне немертвого. Но, как ни странно, послушались оба. Негласная перепалка между двумя мужчинами перешла на уровень прикосновений, когда каждый из них будто хотел урвать у женщины более глубокий поцелуй, извлечь из ее тела (ласковым поглаживанием или неожиданным и оттого особо ослепляющим вспышкой боли и так мутное сознание толчком внутрь ее тела) более громкий стон. А леди Хеллсинг, все сильнее сжимавшая в ладонях уже влажную простыню, цеплялась за единственное неподвижное в этом мире, все сильнее начинавшемся вращаться вокруг нее, и могла только покорно подставлять губы то одному мужчине, то другому, уже смутно понимая, кто из них целует ее в этот момент и кто именно трепетно гладит ее по груди, дразня соски, или до крови вонзается ногтями в кожу ее бедер, притягивая ее к себе и тем самым отнимая у соперника.

Сложно было понять, к кому обращался несколько минут и сотню судорожных выдохов спустя приказ, почти выкрикнутый вместе с гортанным стоном:

— Нет, не молчи... Не молчи! Не молчи! — исступленно потребовала женщина, пытаясь сморгнуть с ресниц нависшие соленые капли пота, немилосердно разъедавшие ей глаза. Она запуталась, она окончательно запуталась, потому что сейчас, стоило ей открыть глаза на миг, Интегра все пыталась, но не могла понять, кто находится под ней, а чье дыхание опаляет ее затылок. Зеленые глаза искариота светились багровыми искрами и будто в насмешку над потерявшейся в смеси боли и удовольствия вздрагивающей от глубоких резких толчков женщиной наливались алым, смуглая кожа светлела до цвета свежего молока, а чуть желтоватые крепкие зубы белели и резко заострялись. Но миг спустя, стоило Интегре примириться с нынешним положением вещей, все менялось вновь. И уже не понять было, с какой стати вампир шепчет ей что-то унизительное, называя в самом лучшем случае своей собственностью, и почему в голосе падре появились такие несвойственные и потому раздражающие раболепные нотки.

Не по-женски хриплый протяжный стон, исторгнувшийся из сорванного горла, был заглушен довольным утробным рычанием со стороны вампира и умиротворенным басовитым выдохом. Интегре же, устало прикрывшей глаза, было уже неважно, чье тяжелое тело чуть ли не до хруста в ребрах придавило ее к другому, такому же твердому. Ей сейчас, спроси кто у нее, сложно было сказать, к кому из этих мужчин ее сейчас тянуло больше и к чьей груди она бы прильнула доверчиво, успокаивающе рисуя на бледной ли, золотистой ли коже ленивые ласкающие узоры. Единственное, что женщине было ясно, так это то, что если бы ей было позволено выбрать миг смерти, она бы в числе прочих вариантов рассмотрела и это мгновение, потому что любые муки Ада по сравнению с этими оглушающими эмоциями оказались бы всего лишь пресными отзвуками, не способными хоть как-то повлиять на проваливающееся в сон и до сих пор мелко подрагивающее, будто в такт остаточным вспышкам внутри него, тело.

**ооо**

Смуглая ладонь с силой хлопнула по кнопке будильника, звук которого сейчас Интегре Хеллсинг, до сих пор ощущавшей на своих плечах, спине, бедрах, на прикушенных во сне губах чужие прикосновения, был особенно ненавистен. Как был ненавистен этот сон, повторяющийся раз за разом, словно муки неминуемого для нее Ада уже начались напоминанием того, что она не хотела вспоминать. Глупо в сорок лет думать о двух мужчинах, ни одного из которых она не знала достаточно и не подпустила настолько близко, чтобы назвать своим. И тем более глупо прижимать лицо к подушке, стыдясь собственных всхлипов и неосознанно надеясь, что из тени, коих в ее спальне всегда было достаточно, донесется наигранно удивленное хмыканье или еле слышный смешок-покашливание. Словно подсказка внимательного, но тактичного учителя, что не пристало главе Хеллсинга, пусть и раз в несколько месяцев быть столь жалкой и столь похожей на обычную разочарованную жизнью старую деву.

Слезы горечи и разочарования? Нет, всего лишь злости на кровососа, у которого сейчас даже спросить нельзя было, зачем он когда-то давно навеял ей такой невероятно реалистичный и — себя-то не обманешь! — возбуждающий сон. Словно впечатал эту фантазию в самую глубину ее разума, заставив с того самого дня с еле скрываемым презрением смотреть на любого мужчину, если тот пытался приблизиться к ней ближе, чем на полметра, но был совершенно не похож на тех двух. Может, это была просто месть за тот инцидент в Патрике, за тот слишком участившийся ритм ее сердца, когда священник, оскорбляющий ее и бахвалящийся победой над Алукардом, прижал ее к стене? До этого ведь никто, даже нахальный вампир, не смел подойти к ней настолько близко. Никто не оскорблял ее так унизительно и не демонстрировал всем своим видом, что сэр Хеллсинг ничего не значит без своего подчиненного. А может, ей того и надо было?

Нет, слишком глупо, хотя…

Она никогда не хотела подчиняться! Никогда не хотела ощущать себя грязной! Не хотела променять положение британской леди на бытие самки, которую будут брать всегда, когда этого захочется хозяину-мужчине!.. Или?..

Нет, это просто глупо, такого просто не может быть!

А может?..

Нет!

Или да?

Ответ был где-то в голове, но слишком сумбурны после таких снов были мысли, и слишком плохо и тогда, и сейчас понимала Интегра своего слугу и его поступки. Но коль уж судьба помогла немертвому своим исчезновением избежать целого ряда гневно высказанных вопросов, то она будет его ждать, чтобы хотя бы полтора десятка лет спустя узнать смысл этого то ли чересчур детского, то ли, наоборот, по-взрослому решительного и потому ей совершенно непонятного поступка. А что ей остается, кроме ожидания?


End file.
